


Self-Control

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot of self-control to be a martial arts-focused SeeD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Squeemu on Dreamwidth, for the prompt "Self-Control".

It takes a lot of self-control to be a martial arts-focused SeeD. To be willing to get that up close and personal with your opponents, regardless of size or species, without breaking and running? To be willing to kill a target with your bare hands? That requires a level of discipline that is hard to find, even in Garden.

Zell faces off against T-Rexaurs with the same focus as he does against human opponents. He _has_ that level of discipline... Which is why everyone, from his instructors up to the Headmaster, _cannot understand_ why he can't stop himself fighting Seifer.


End file.
